


Three Days on the Rack/三日受难

by Rei_snd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Amnesia, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Dealfic, Demon Dean Winchester, Hell, M/M, Objectification, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus, Shaving Kink, Sibling Incest, Silence Kink, Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_snd/pseuds/Rei_snd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>几个月后，Sam终于找到一个愿意和他做交易的十字路口恶魔将Dean救出地狱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days on the Rack/三日受难

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Days on the Rack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221235) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



“我为你准备了一样特别的东西。”Alastair嘶嘶地说，以一股浓浓黑烟的形态缠绕着Dean刑架上的新灵魂。

“怎么特别了？”Dean问，检查着他的工具，确认他清理完昨天那团糟后没人碰过它们。他为Alastair打碎过成百上千的灵魂，一个接一个地把它们撕裂。一开始的那种兴奋感早已退却，因为太容易了。

“这个男孩做了一个交易，”Alastair告诉他，“只要他能在地狱里呆上三天，并且不说一个字，就可以带着他想要的东西回家。”

Dean摇了摇头。这听上去像是个Crowley的交易。人类真的从不会好好去读合同细则。

“当然，如果他开口了，那他就永远是我们的了。”Alastair继续说，“而且我想没人告诉过他，地上三天等于地下一年。”刑架上的灵魂试了试束缚的松紧，发出一阵铁链摇动的声响。

“他归你了，Dean-o。慢慢来，玩得开心。”Alastair的声音透着阴沉、狡诈的愉悦。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇。他向Alastair请求过一个证明自己的机会，接受一次真正的挑战，完成一件杰作。这就是了。Alastair没有给他多少信息。通常Dean对一个灵魂的生平，家庭，和它下地狱的原因了解得一清二楚，这能让他找到灵魂的弱点。现在没有这些信息——那他就只能即兴发挥了。

Alastair扭到一边，让Dean检查那个灵魂。它浑身赤裸，四肢展开地被固定在他的刑架上，毫无反抗之力。它的身体又高又壮，是一个二十多岁的男性。绝对是Dean喜欢的类型。浅榛色的双眼紧盯着Dean，满是震惊，它已然破碎了一半。Dean几乎觉得它身上的某些东西有点熟悉。

“我认识它吗？”Dean心不在焉地问，考虑着开始的最佳方式；他希望这个灵魂不会太快屈服。

“你会的。”Alastair咯咯地笑着说，那声音令Dean残存的灵魂感到一阵毛骨悚然。随后他便飘了出去，留下Dean和灵魂独处。

Dean把遮住那孩子面容的棕色长发拨到一边，但它随即又落下来盖在了眼睛前。Dean一把揪住那撮刘海，抓起他的博伊刀削过了发丝。直到他做完一切那个灵魂才反应过来，被镣铐束缚的身体紧绷了起来。Dean精准地把刀放回了它在各式工具中所占据的荣誉之位。他将那簇头发举到孩子眼前，微动意念，头发便开始冒起烟，随后燃起了火焰。Dean松开手，让那些卷曲的、燃着的发丝飘落到灵魂裸露的胸口。空气中弥漫着毛发的烧焦味。

“我会打碎你的。”Dean承诺道。

孩子愤怒地眯起双眼。

“没什么好羞愧的，”Dean陈述事实一般地说，“每个人都会屈服，迟早的事。我会用你无法想象的方式来伤害你。我会活剥你，烧掉你的眼睛，切下你的阴茎并把它塞进你的喉咙。然后我会把你修复完好，在第二天做更糟糕的事。我是Alastair最好的学生。”Dean毫不掩饰他语气中的骄傲。灵魂的脸色变得苍白。

“问题不在于你是否会屈服，而在于你什么时候屈服。所以你希望能从交易中获得的东西？你认为值得用银盘献上自己来交换的东西？你永远不会见到它的。不如现在就放弃，以免受那么多苦。来吧，就一个简单的词。告诉我……告诉我你的名字。”

Dean发现自己不由自主地倾身向前，想要听到那个回答。然后他不得不猛地后退来躲开一个头槌。Dean大笑起来，笑声怪异地回荡在他的工作室中。“我喜欢你，孩子。这会很有意思的。呃，不管怎样，对我来说是会的。明天见。”

Dean把灵魂独自留在黑暗之中，让它淹没在自己的想象和罪孽之人的惨叫声里，而他则开始制定计划。

**

第二天，突然的光亮惊得孩子眨了几下眼。它看着Dean检查他的工具。Dean用欣赏的目光扫过灵魂的躯体。这任务是个测试，不过可能同时也是Alastair给他的奖励。

Dean伸手温柔地拉扯孩子的刘海，孩子猛地扭开，头重重撞在了刑架上，然后突然领悟到这意味着什么，吞咽了一下。

“告诉过你了，”Dean向它眨了眨一只眼，“无论我对你做些什么，第二天早晨你都会恢复如初。这里和上面不一样，不能一死了之。至少死亡不会持续太久。只有我想，疼痛才会停止。你确定不想选一条好走的路？”

灵魂倔强地收紧下巴。

Dean笑了。“那就是选难走的路咯。别担心，我们今天会好好地，慢慢地开始。要先互相了解一下，对吧？”

那天Dean仔细地观察灵魂的形态，记录下它身体的每一寸和它的每一次反应，任何他可以利用的东西。Dean在它身后时，灵魂紧张起来，伸长脖子想要看见他。它的躯体是强健的，但太过清瘦，看上去像是最近瘦了不少。它的双手布满了老茧和伤疤，烙着枪、刀和格斗留下的印记。如果没有那荒谬的头发，Dean会猜测它是军人出身。

Dean用手指描摹着灵魂身上的十七道疤痕，它只对脊柱底部的触碰起了反应。Dean碰到那里的时候，灵魂被镣铐锁住的身体紧绷起来。它的膝后和脚底怕痒。Dean用手拂过那孩子的乳头时，它的阴茎抽动了一下，但Dean对它臀缝的轻抚却令它畏缩。

“亲爱的，你是个处子？”Dean问。“我会帮你解决这个问题的。”轮奸足以令许多灵魂崩溃，尤其是有一些非人形态的恶魔参与其中的时候。但Alastair把这个灵魂给了Dean，而Dean不愿分享。

Dean细致地探索着肌肉和神经，肌腱和韧带。左腕和左肩有些不灵活，说明有旧伤。等到Dean结束这一天的时候，那孩子已经浑身被冷汗包裹，止不住地颤抖，因Dean给的那些算不上是疼痛的感觉而浑身绷紧。

“明天。”Dean承诺道，留下灵魂独自在黑暗中听着地狱的尖叫声。

**

第三天Dean对着他的工具皱眉。没有一样感觉是对的。这是他和那灵魂的第一次，应该是特别的。他不想让他和灵魂之间有任何东西，就算是他最喜欢的博伊刀也不行。Dean空着手转身离开了工具台，一直忐忑地看着他的灵魂松了口气，瘫在了刑架上。

“睡得可好，亲爱的？”Dean问道。灵魂翻了个白眼，Dean笑了。他在石地上坐下，刑架也随之贴心地在他身边降了下来。

Dean拾起灵魂从从镣铐中伸出的左手，开始按揉它的拇指根部，他昨天注意到的厚实的肌肉里堆着的结。等它们化开之后，他轻抚孩子的指节，捧起它的手贴在自己的脸上，同时用拇指轻轻地来回拂过它手腕内部敏感的肌肤。灵魂的脉搏渐渐平稳下来。Dean温柔地展开它的手指按摩他的手掌。他看过去发现孩子的眼睛闭起了一半。

Dean折断了小指的骨头。灵魂尖叫起来，在喊出词之前咬住了舌头。Dean扭转那根手指，让断骨相互摩擦。孩子身体抽搐了一下，但没有发出声音。

“记住，”Dean说，“如果你想要我停下，你只需要说出那个词。”他等了片刻。灵魂瞪视着他。“不说？那好，我们开始玩吧。”Dean迅速地折断了那只手上剩下的手指，然后站起来踩了上去，用他靴子的后跟碾进皮肤，组织和骨骼，他得到了一声美妙的尖啸作为回报。他把孩子的左肩脱臼，然后跨坐在它身上，简单粗暴地把它好好揍了一顿。

灵魂昏过去的时候，它的鼻子已经断了，右眼肿得睁不开来。Dean停下了。

“嘿，”他轻声叫道，“醒醒。”孩子还能用的那只眼睛缓缓睁了开来。“很好，”Dean低声表扬他，“坚持住。”

灵魂眨着眼恢复了意识，Dean马上重新开始工作。一连串对神经的刺激没有造成真正的伤害，只是让那孩子顶着Dean硬挺的阴茎完美地扭动着。他原本还想等一天再来操这个灵魂的，但他从来就不善于控制他的冲动。Dean吸吮两根手指，将它们润湿，然后一下子塞进孩子的屁股里。它叫了出来，想要逃开。

“你想让我停下？”Dean急促地说，想要被那紧致的温度包裹，“告诉我。你知道我会停下的，只要你告诉我。”他意识到自己在喘息，于是屏住气等待灵魂的回答。它转过头去。Dean停着没动，胀痛的阴茎随时准备捅进去。但他需要看着它的眼睛。终于，灵魂转回来面向他，睁着的那只眼睛里满含泪水。一滴眼泪从另一只眼里，那只肿胀紧闭的眼里溢出，划过它的脸颊。Dean叹息一声推进了小洞，灵魂疼痛的哼声令他备受鼓舞。太紧了，而且太干了，Dean被摩擦得生疼。可他喜欢疼痛，而且很快鲜血就湿润了甬道。

灵魂没有了动作；目光呆滞飘渺，它的意识缩回了躯壳里。Dean的指甲突然变得非人地长而尖利，插进肉里在灵魂的腹部留下半月形的创口，然后继续抓拉出长条的血痕。孩子震惊地倒吸一口气，一滞，呼出一声颤抖的啜泣。

“就是这样。”Dean呻吟到，那伤痕累累，泪流满面，无比美丽的灵魂在他身下挣扎。Dean抬起利爪舔舐着上面的血液。哦，太甜美了。“就是这样。你这样太他妈动人了。小洞紧紧咬着我的阴茎。很痛吧？你要叫我停下吗？别。别。想要这个。想要你。太他妈想要了。”

Dean又快又狠地抽插着；那个不愿，不能对他说不的灵魂发出的微弱的哀吟令他兴奋——他就快到了，不过还需要那么一点点。他捉住灵魂的手，碎骨在他死死的抓握下磕擦粉碎。灵魂那声纯粹痛苦的悲鸣令整个地狱都自愧不如。Dean猛烈地达到了高潮，他的阴茎在灵魂体内深处抽搐，他身下的灵魂静止了。

Dean瘫倒在了灵魂身上，憩在那儿没有移开。他从不……他从不知道快感也可以像疼痛一样充实自己。终于，他拔了出来，伸展起身体。Dean取来擦刀布抹去灵魂脸上的血迹，鼻涕和眼泪，露出深紫色的瘀伤。他轻柔地把孩子的鼻子摆正，坐在那里，手指滑过它汗湿的发间。

打碎这个灵魂是他的职责，Dean不敢失败。但不必着急，他有一年。而他希望这个任务不要结束。

**

Dean一天天轮番向灵魂介绍了他所有的工具。他的博伊刀和其他利刃。烙铁。九尾鞭和牛鞭。铁钩和长针。熊熊燃烧的地狱之火。冻结粉碎的深渊之冰。酸液。十几种毒液。钝器以砸碎骨头，锐器让灵魂察觉不到伤口便失血而亡。

还有更加微妙的折磨——过多的快感，一遍又一遍，逼近痛苦的那一点又再折回。或是几乎，差不多要到了，却又缺那么一点点；Dean让那灵魂处于高潮边缘几个小时，然后用一阵火辣的疼痛将它推过那一点，让它在余韵中感激颤抖。

那孩子对Dean有着不可思议的回应。别的灵魂崩溃，躲进昏迷或是疯狂之中，逃到Dean无法触碰的地方。它却不同。这个灵魂却不同。只要Dean的一个字，一丁点鼓励，那灵魂就立刻回到Dean的身边，感受一切。Dean给了它自己所有的一切，他从未能和另一个灵魂分享过的苦痛和极乐。

“集中注意。”Dean说，他的手埋在灵魂剖开的胸腔里。迷糊的，充满泪水的双眼立刻重新看向了他的脸。

“准备好下一步了吗？”

孩子浅吸一口气，Dean从它的身体内部感受到了这个动作。谨慎的一点头。

Dean把手推向体腔更深处，视线与灵魂相缠。“就快了。你做得很好。还差一点点。”就在那儿。他伸开的指尖下，灵魂的心脏狂乱地跳动着。

操。Dean为此口干目眩。他从没想象过他能做到这个；一个灵魂能在痛苦中如此镇定冷静，信任他这么做。

“真是一幅美丽的画面。”Alastair油腻的声音打断了这一刻。

孩子跳了一下，对着恶魔怒哮。身体里，断裂的肋骨刺穿了什么致命的地方。Dean迅速小心地拔出了他的手臂。他把黏滑的内脏推回胸部的伤口里，但已经晚了。灵魂痉挛起来，艰难地喘着气，呼吸困难。片刻过后它就逝去了。

Dean愤怒得说不出话来，伸手把满桌的工具摔向了远处的墙上。东西丁零咣啷四处飞散，掉落在地板上和刑架上的血肉里。

“不要在我干活的时候进来。”Dean最终从牙缝里挤出这句话。

Alastair席卷上前，滚滚黑烟渗进灵魂肋骨间裸露的伤口，品尝他无权享有的东西。“好了，我的孩子。我非常愿意让你把玩这个灵魂，我也很欣赏你的技艺。但我们在这个灵魂身上还是有最后期限的，而距离那只剩两天了。你确定你不想要我的帮助吗？或者，Meg的？在这么长时间只有你的触碰之后，另一个恶魔可能就是——”

“不，”Dean冷冷地打断了他，“你也看见了它对你是什么反应。另一个恶魔只会让它反抗得更厉害。”Dean非常自信地说，“那个灵魂正在向我屈服。它马上就要崩溃了。让我完成我的工作，Alastair。”

Alastair不发一言地滑走了。Dean开始整理房间。他清理，打磨他的工具，并且把弄坏的东西换成了新的。为了明天，一切都必须完美。

**

第二天灵魂睁开眼睛的时候Dean在一旁等着。“快起来，亲爱的，”他说，“我为你准备了好多计划呢。”

灵魂朝他挑起一只眉毛，但在那表情之下藏着一丝小小的笑容。

Dean察看着他的工具，挑选了一把普通的剪刀。他靠着灵魂的头部，在刑架上坐下，开始剪去蓬松的长发。灵魂在温柔的触碰下放松了下来，允许Dean来回转动它的头部，直到它的头上只剩下短短的发茬。Dean放下剪刀，用温水冲洗孩子的头顶，一只手护着它的眼睛。

Dean接下来拿起了一把直剃刀。灵魂深吸一口气慢慢地呼出，定下心来看进Dean的眼里，准备好等待疼痛的到来。

“我今天不会伤害你。”Dean告诉灵魂，“除非你请我。”

灵魂的前额疑惑地蹩起。Dean轻声一笑，用剃刀沿着它的头顶削去了剩下的头发，小心得连皮肤都没有弄皱。当他理完头顶后，他沾湿灵魂的脸颊和脖颈，除去了那里的毛发，无视了轻声呜咽的恳求。那小婊子试图把自己推向刀口的时候，他把剃刀拿走了。

“你想要什么吗？”Dean说，“那就开口要。”

孩子盯着他，然后猛烈地摇了摇头。

“你自己选的，亲爱的。”

Dean继续剃掉灵魂身体上的毛发。胸毛落了下来，然后是腋下浓密的，带着体香的毛。肚脐周围通向私处的毛发也被刮去，Dean小心地把灵魂粗大的阴茎移开，无视它的抽气声。Dean停下来去磨快他的刀，刀片在革砥上的摩擦声安慰着孩子粗急的呼吸。他剃去灵魂腹股沟处蜷曲的毛发，然后把刀片移向了双球。那里完了以后，他移到了大腿。上方传来一声失望的低吟。Dean笑了。

一旦灵魂的身体全都剃干净了，Dean拿起一条柔软，温暖的湿布，擦拭着每一寸肌肤。他在孩子的乳头上，耳后敏感的那块地方，和臀缝处多流连了一会儿。Dean朝着勃起，挺立的阴茎湿润的头部吹了口气。灵魂抽了一口气，向他的嘴拱起身子。

“你想要什么，宝贝？想让我吸你？割你？操你？我会做的。我什么都会做的。只要你告诉我你想要什么。”

灵魂眼神狂乱地看着他。它舔了舔嘴唇，然后摇了摇头。

“固执。”Dean说。“我一直都喜欢你的这一点。让我们看看你究竟能有多固执。”

那天到最后，唯一的那滴血是灵魂咬紧嘴唇阻止自己说出话的时候流出的。

“明天见。”Dean说，消去亮光留下灵魂倾听地狱的尖叫。他只剩一天了。但足够了。他今天已经把灵魂带到了忍耐的极限。明天只要轻轻一推，它就会跌下深渊。

**

第二天，Dean想要进入工作室的时候，被Meg和她的两只跟班恶魔挡住了门。

“滚开。”他命令道。

“我不，”Meg假笑着说，“看起来Alastair的好孩子终于搞砸了。你是不是对这个灵魂手软了，Dean？施舍了一点点仁慈？”她冷冷地讥讽道。

“什么？不是！让我过去，Meg。这孩子马上就要向我屈服了。我只需要，就，十分钟时间。”Dean疯狂地说。

“晚了。Alastair已经在里面了。他会亲自打碎那个宝贵的小灵魂，然后你会到我的刑架上接受点补习。”

Dean试图推开恶魔们却发现自己被钉在了对面的墙上。“Alastair，”他叫道，“Alastair！你用疼痛是不能让那灵魂屈服的！”如果是一开始，那还有可能成功，但现在不行。Dean花了一整年训练它接受他能给出的一切。“孩子！你就放弃吧，说点什么！什么都行！说啊！”

“他们听不见。”Meg用欢快顿挫的语调说，“如果你想的话，你可以回你房间。或者你也可以呆在这里；听听一个真正的恶魔是怎样打碎一个灵魂的。不过在Alastair结束之前，你别想进去。”

Dean靠着墙滑倒在地。他听着牛鞭一次又一次的抽打声。他想起Alastair用鞭子缠住他的脖子去挖他的眼睛，那记忆令他不寒而栗。孩子的叫喊声变成了无言的尖叫。随着时间一点点过去，尖叫声中掺杂进了哭腔变得安静，剩下呜咽，最后没有了声响。

Alastair怒吼的声音传了出来，然后是一声沉闷的，炸裂的重物落地的声音。Alastair涌出Dean的工作间，像龙卷风一般把身边所有的东西砸在了墙上。Meg跟随其后消失了。Dean站了起来蹒跚地走进了工作间。

人体中平均只有五升血液，但看上去总是觉得不止那么多。那美丽的灵魂剩下的残骸全都滩在地上，涂在墙上，甚至从天花板滴下。房间里满是焦肉的恶臭。Dean的工具在角落里阴燃熔化。只有他的刑架还在那里，一如既往，等待着一个新的灵魂。Dean一下又一下地踢着刑架；把它踢成碎片。他把所有能找到的孩子的残渣堆在一起，充满保护欲地蜷在它的周围。

他搞砸了。Dean本应该尽快打碎那个孩子的。这样对所有人都好。但他却拖延时间，想要得到能和那个灵魂在一起的每分每秒，享受它看他的眼神，它的尖叫，泪水和笑容。他计划在最后一天打碎它。然后——嗯，他的任务就能够完成了，不过他仍旧可以见到这个孩子。也许可以吧，他打碎的灵魂都相当粘人。但是他拖得太晚了，结果失去了一切。

Dean看了一眼灵魂的残骸。它已经看上去差不多像个人了，骨骼重建肌肉重生。马上这个灵魂就会痊愈，会醒来。一年。三天。交易完成，赢得赌注，灵魂会从他的工作室消失，带着它认为值得地狱一游的奖品重回人间。

那孩子可能甚至不会记得他。可能只会记得它的最后一天，和Alastair一起度过的那天。Dean记得的第一件事就是这个。他对Alastair屈服，然后Alastair因为花了太长时间而撕碎他的那天。但是，这个灵魂并没有屈服，所以也许它不会记得地狱的任何事情。一切在地狱的记忆被清除，就像从未发生过一样。那挺好的。可是Dean不想……Dean不想那个孩子忘记他。

灵魂开始动起来了，肌肉织回到一起，新生的皮肤盖在上面，灵魂打了个颤。它呻吟了一声。Dean把灵魂扶起成跪坐的姿势，抱住它，将它的头发别到了耳后。好熟悉。太熟悉了。话语不受控制地从他嘴里流淌出来。

“嘿，看着我。没那么糟。你会好起来的。我会照顾你。我会照顾你的。有我呢。那是我的责任，对吧？”它的眼皮扇动。“不要把我一个人留在这里，”Dean恳求道，“不要。不要再一次丢下我。快，说点什么，Sammy！”

Sam睁开了眼睛。“Dean，”喉咙中发出粗砺的声音，“我不会的。我不会离开你，我保证。”

Sam的嘴是血，是灰，是爱的味道。

-END-


End file.
